Yume no Naka: Of Gods And Youkai
by Elementsofmine
Summary: Classmates Kagome and Sango stumble into an old well, and find themselves in a strange world; Mount Olympus! Inuyasha, the rude son of Zeus, King of Gods, finds himself teaming up with the girls to complete the 12 Labors of Hercules all over again!
1. There Are Always Two Sides To A Story

**Notes:** Whoa, new story! *smiles* Please be kind and review, this story is dedicated to my L.A. teacher, Mrs. Youngblood, who first introduced me to the wonders of Mythology.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Ranma ½. However, I do own this little blue cloud…*petpet*

**R&R:** Read and review, and add some opinions so I know what you guys want!

On~

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Yume no Naka: Of Gods And Youkai**

**By elementalspirit125/ Elementsofmine**

Chapter One: There Are Always Two Sides To A Story****

Drool…drool…

To think that a story begins with those two simple words. Or one, depending on whether or not you count them as the same word. To me, they're different.

One's capitalized.

"Baka, how am I supposed to tutor you if you keep falling asleep?"

Slapping a book lightly across one's head is always an excellent way to wake one up. It's working now.

"Owwweeee, Sango!" I feign great injury. "Now look what you've done; I've probably lost five brain cells with that, which I can _not_ grow back."

Ha, see? I do know some things.

Another thing I know is that Sango hates it when I ignore her lectures on 'piffle- logy' or whatever she was saying…

"Kagome," she meets my eyes squarely, hands on her hips. "You're failing English; even a half- blind fool can see that. Regardless of how many brain cells you lose, you're still going have to bring your grade up to at least a C if you want to pass, B if you want to keep going onto higher levels. Please, start paying attention to what I'm saying, I can assure you that Mythology is very important and quite fascinating at times!"

I yawn. She still stares at me, bewildered to her nerves' ends about how one can possibly associate the word 'boredom' with 'mythology.'

Besides; wouldn't you rather learn about 'piffle- logy?'

\\~*~//

Inuyasha yawned. "But dad," he whined. "It's not my fault your stupid wife hates me. It's her fault for cursing my god damned life. Make her do the quest, not me!"

His father only sighed. As Zeus, king of the gods at Mount Olympus, his tasks were usually the hardest and most difficult compared to those of all the other gods.

Which meant he was stuck fast with his arrogant and stubborn half- son, Inuyasha.

"There's nothing I can do about it," he sighed, wishing that Inuyasha wouldn't scowl so. "Hera's a full –fledged goddess, she'd skin me alive if I made her take the quest."

Inuyasha screamed in frustration and punched at his father wildly.

His father only sighed, and prepared to make a shield when all of a sudden, in between them, another white- haired man appeared in a puff of purple smoke.

The blow landed on the man's back.

The man's armored back.

The man's spike-tipped, armored back.

"EARGH!!!" With a scream, Inuyasha began to dance about wildly, cradling his limp fist. Sesshomaru regarded him coldly, and gave a flick of his wrist to show that he was annoyed. Inuyasha immediately shut up, and started to vainly use his one un-injured hand to pry open his mouth that seemed to have been firmly shut.

Zeus, however, brightened visibly. "Sesshomaru!" he roared, giving his eldest son a huge slap that sent him stumbling over his feet.

"how've you been? Enjoying your new role as God of the Underworld, eh?"

The corners of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched slightly, his infamous rendition of a smile. Coolly flipping his jagged black cloak over on shoulder, he made sure the material hit his fuming, still-silent brother straight in the face before replying.

"It's fine father, great," Sesshomaru replied, impatiently waving aside the matter. "But I'm here to talk to you about something else…"

His father's smile lost a bit of it's luster.

"Oh…really?" he asked weakly.

Actually, really. Zeus had a good idea what Sesshomaru was about to say…

Sesshomaru's tone of voice was serious. "I've tried to put it off for weeks now father, but I swear, it's only gotten worse and now even Rin is complaining."

Zeus paled. Sesshomaru's wife, Rin, was a pretty creature, doubling as both Queen of the Underworld and a minor Goddess of Spring. Quiet and willing to obey, she made a nice pairing for Sesshomaru. If _she_ had complained, then it must really be important.

Sesshomaru jabbed a finger at Inuyasha, who promptly tried to bite it, forgetting his mouth was still spelled shut.

"He has got to go."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was flapping his arms wildly. Losing his center of balance, he toppled over, hitting the marble floor of the palace face-first.

Or nose-first.

Sesshomaru continued his speech, ignoring his father's wince at the clearly audible crack.

"You see?" he asked calmly. "Inuyasha has always been trouble. But now, he's just gone too far; even you have to admit it. You've got to do something…" He smirked at his brother's twitching form. "I suggest getting rid of him."

Zeus also stared at Inuyasha's convulsing body. "Funny thing about that," he said, laughing weakly. "You're not the only one who has had something to say about him. A few other people have recommended the same thing…"

Inside, Zeus felt his insides give a guilty squirm. Had he really said 'a few'? He could have scoffed at himself. More than a hundred, no, two hundred (his insides squirmed uncomfortably again) people, gods and villagers alike, had either talked with him or prayed to him for the end of their miseries.

All their 'miseries' seemed to, strangely enough, all lead back to Inuyasha. From that one time where all the rivers of Greece had flooded with pink bubbles (and later, Zeus noticed, all the laundry soap had mysteriously disappeared from Mt. Olympus) to the sudden flash storm that had literally, rained cats and dogs, _inside_ households. Inuyasha was always found guilty. Even thought his mother had been a mortal, he had still received the strange, god-like powers from his father that he, unfortunately, used mainly for trickery and causing other's pain.

Zeus realized Sesshomaru was still talking. 

"-And Rin then spent days trying to get the itching powder that seemed to have gotten into our underclothes out. I refuse to leave Mt. Olympus until Inuyasha is put under some sort of restraint!"

Although Zeus felt that he himself was the one that needed a restraint to keep from laughing as images of an extremely itchy Sesshomaru popped into his head, he managed a sage nod.

"Aye son. Come with me now, and we'll talk things over."

Gesturing for his son to follow him to the conference room, he found himself looking at an exceptionally angry Inuyasha, nose slightly red and flattened quite considerably.

"Mm…mphf..mpf…phff!"

Sighing, Zeus snapped his fingers, causing Inuyasha to disappear in a strange red tornado.

Turning back, he and his elder son walked down the hallway again, only to be interrupted by a small blue cloud.

"Good morning Hermes!" Zeus called out jovially, "Or is it young Ryoga, son of Hermes?"

The messenger god's voice snorted, and Hermes' voice broke out of the small mass of wavering blue wind.

"Young Ryoga? Phaw, he can't even remember where he is sometimes. Takes him four weeks to find his way back home and two more to actually get in his own room." Coughing small wisps of smoke, the cloud rambled on. "Anywhos, I've got a message for you from young Inuyasha, so I'll make it quick."

Sesshomaru gave a barely- audible cough, and began tapping his foot impatiently.

Hermes hardly ever made it 'quick'.

Zeus could feel the ground vibrate slightly from Sesshomaru's impatient foot-tapping. The cloud, even though it was hovering a good few feet off the ground could abviously sense them too.

"Be patient young man, I'm coming to it!" Turning itself about back to Zeus, the cloud huffily continued.

"You appoint them as a god and Boom! their ego inflates twice the size it was before. Soon, they start walking with their noses in the air and think they're the God of Gods." Propelling itself in front of Zeus' face, it seemed to bow slightly. "No offense intended, mi'lord."

Zeus coughed slightly, hiding a smile at the little cloud's antics. He still wondered from time to time why Hermes had chosen a little cloud out of all things to use to convey his messages. Hermes was old, and his body was no longer able to take the long distances required by holding the role of the Gods' Messenger, and so, a little fleet cloud was used to carry his voice around.

Pushing out his non-existent chest out, the little cloud cleared it's throat importantly. "And so the message is…well, let me make a few things clear first. One; I don't do expletives or cursing. Two; I don't pass along hand gestures, rude or not (here, Hermes gave a cough that suspiciously sounded like 'rude'). And Three; when the sender threatens to harm, maim, kill, or in this case, 'cut off your bloody head an' hang it from a tree' the messenger, consequences will be taken."

Zeus only twitched slightly as he thought of the 'consequences'.

"And so here is the message…although I believe it makes no sense; 'This isn't *expletive* funny you *expletive* old crackpot! Wait till I-Oof!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Wait till I-Oof?"

The cloud nodded wisely. "Ah, yes. Wait till I-Oof! Those were the exact words he said."

Zeus cocked his head curiously. "What was the 'Oof'?"

The cloud turned to leave.

"My punishment for threatening to decapitate me."

\\~*~//

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and tried not to scream. At least the searing pain off dropping twenty feet face first into boiling water seemed to open his mouth.

"You old senile fool, I'm going to get you…"

It wouldn't be so bad if Zeus had sent him there with his clothes. But no, he just had to send his son there butt-naked.

At least this was a holy spring, where only gods could enter.

Unfortunately for him, Hermes was a god.

And after that harmless little comment (what was it again, something to do with knives?), Hermes had decided to get nasty.

Inuyasha still remembered one of the first things he had ever learned from Immortal School; Rule Number 1; Immortals can not teleport when he or she is in water or some other sort of liquid.

Inuyasha strained against the tight ropes that were bound furiously around both wrists and both ankles. At the other ends of the thick rope was a large stone.

He was stuck, naked, in the middle of an almost never-used hot spring, where there was a point-two chance of being rescued.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!"


	2. And Alice Went Down The Rabbit Hole…

**Notes: **Okay, everyone's going to kill me for this chapter. Cheerleaders especially. *crowd of angry cheerleaders begin picking up sharp-tip pompoms* Wait, wait! *crowd halts* Don't kill me yet! If you kill me, I won't be able to keep writing! *author panics* Keep reviewing, feel free to flame me if you wish. I have absolutely no prejudice against cheerleaders. I'm only writing this from what an average teenage girl who is not a cheerleader may feel, with 'may' being the key word there.

Kikyo Note: I have no hard feelings against Kikyo. She is merely this way in this story because I need someone evil for just a bit, and here she is. ^^;;; Hope you Kikyo lovers out there aren't insulted too terribly… 

**Disclaimer: **Mesa no own Inuyasha. I also think I took a few lines here and there from the book 'Staying Fat for Sarah Barnes.' Wait, no…@-@ Okay, I know I took some of the lines here from somewhere…ARGH. If any of you recognize some of the lines used in this chapter from something you own or know does not belong to me, please tell me. I'm undergoing brain freeze at the current moment. I also do not own the song 'Drama Queen (That Girl)' by Lindsey Lohan.

**R&R: **Read and review and I'll update faster. Flame and I'll update slower.

On!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Note: Am watching Kid's Choice Awards. Can you believe it, there's an award for the best fart.

**Yume no Naka: Of Gods And Youkai**

**By elementalspirit125/ Elementsofmine**

Chapter Two: And Alice Went Down The Rabbit Hole…

This story is rated PG-13. Chapter ratings may differ from chapter to chapter. This chapter is rated PG-13

"Venus was a goddess known for her many loves, yet by taking a ritual bath in the same sea that bore her, she would arise from the foam a virgin once more. Are you getting this Kagome?"

"Yuck! 'A virgin once more?' Which means, a thousand and one orgies later, she would still be Miss. Virgin?"

"Ew! Gross! Don't think of it like that, think of it like….like…more flowery, and um…pretty?"

My god, I swear, the Greek had problems. I tell Sango this. She tells me I'm the one with problems.

She'll never make it in this world.

It's already half-past four, our tutoring sessions is officially over, but since Sango lives near me, she's deciding to follow me home and 'inculcate more knowledge' into my obviously underfed brain.

It's warm today, so we can walk home. I love the way the cheery blossoms of the dogwood trees float through the air. The wind brings them around in tiny gusts and layers the petals one by one on the side of the road. Kicking a pile sends a whole new storm of pink petals.

It also sends a whole storm of sneezes for Sango, the four-time champion of Miss. Allergic.

"Achoo, achoo, achoo!" 

"Aww, poor baby have a cold?"

Freezing at the voice, I mentally do a body check. Is my hair okay? Do I have toilet paper on my shoe? Are my clothes alright?

Before you guys say anything, no, it's not a guy. I mean, believe it or not, I don't go for guys the way some of the girls here do. Prancing about like baby prostitutes, wearing skin-tight clothing that is just so obvious, it's kind of sickening. But I do believe in keeping my image.

And here's my little impasse on my otherwise obstacle-free road to survival.

Kikyo.

If there ever was a more suitable candidate for Aphrodite, I have yet to find her. What better way to describe the 'purity' of the goddess herself then with the picture of virginity?

False virginity, dear readers. False virginity.

Every parents' hope for their own children, the cheerleaders of Crestview High are the picture of excellence. 

A portrait painted out of heaven, accompanied by long legs, slender bodies, and a face to die for.

Even with their barely-scraping-by grades, teachers dream of the day where more of their students will be like them. Girls wish they were them. 

Jocks? They date them.

And yet, I see no point in joining the rest of our community in our daily worship of these strange, holier-than-thou beings.

After school, they throw the wildest parties and cause the greatest scandals. They're the ones that invented the term 'one-night stand' and use it to the fullest. They line up to get group rates on abortions and then proudly display their 'assets' once again the next night. 

And here, standing right behind me, is the Queen of all Cheerleaders;

Kikyo Shintoma.

Ooo…

I hate the way she practically rules the school, it's so irritating. In fact, I think she rules me sometimes. 

Or so she thinks.

I think.

"Guess what Kagkag?" she croons, pouting those full lips of hers. With a switch in her hips, she throws out her chest proudly. I try not to puke. Kagkag? Try again.

"This total hottie invited me over to his house! We're going to go to the amusement park together during spring break, and maybe even to the beach together! Ooo, isn't that great?!"

Ooo, I'm so excited. I can barely contain myself.

Sometimes, I wonder if Kikyo has the same feelings for me that I definitely do for her. She's always so bubbly and happy, swinging her hips around and making sure her arms and lips are always on someone. But there's more to her then that.

Somehow, I think she's the only one of the cheerleaders that has a brain. Her eyes always seem to be…looking. 

Looking? Ack, there has got to be a better way to say this. Okay, try this; she _knows_ she's the best, and she's always making sure of it. She can destroy you with a few, well-placed rumors here and there, and still be totally innocent. 'Kikyo?' they all say. 'Her? No way man, she's way too nice!'

But something's not right with her eyes. Stormy blue, they seem to stare right at you and mock you. It's like she's…a little off.  

But let's get back to this. 

"Oh wow, Kikyo! What's his name?"

I wonder if my sarcasm is noticeable. Nah, couldn't be.

"Um…" She looks like she's thinking hard. With her lower lip jutting out and her dainty nose scrunched up, she once again, amazes me with the fact that she can actually think for herself. "I dunno…But it's not important,' she finishes quickly. "All that matters is that he's totally cute, and he has this really cool accent. And he's hot!"

Sango seems to be tying her shoe. Actually, she's untying it, then retying it, then untying it again. Sango gets all uncomfortable around the cheerleaders and jocks, mostly because they always make fun of her for being such a know-it-all. I think she's also annoyed at the fact that Kikyo's totally ignoring her.

Then again, it's not like I wanted to talk to Miss Barbie here. Kikyo just seems to delight in singling me out of a crowd and then indirectly making fun of the fact that she has something that I don't.

Like, in this case, a guy.

"And after that, we're going to go windsurfing, and then we'll take a cruise in daddy's new yacht, and then we're going to-"

I quickly cut her off before she has the chance to say something that I probably don't want to hear. 

"Listen Kikyo, that sounds great and all, but I have to-"

Then an idea hits me.

'Wait, did you say you guys are going to go to the amusement park?"

Smiling widely, making sure all her teeth are gleaming at me, she nods. "We're going together!"

Gleam, gleam, go her teeth. 

"Wow, have you guys decided which rides you're going to ride?"

Her smile seems flicker. "What's that supposed to mean…?" she asks warily.

Flicker, flicker, go her teeth.

"Well," I say, making sure my eyes don't waver from her own eyes, which are darting between the cowering Sango and I. "You know guys, they want to go on every ride, regardless of speed and all. Are you guys going to go to all of them? I mean, they're all pretty fast…"

Have you ever been on a roller coaster? You know, how people are so happy and excited while waiting in line? But then they go on the ride, and their faces change from flushed pink with excitement to puke-green?

It's happening now. 

 Except there's no coaster…

…yet.

"Oh, oh…" Kikyo looks like a demented Barney, not the flawless beauty she usually is. "R…roller-coasters? I think, I...oh no…" She gasps slightly, unsteady on her feet now that she's imagined the Cause and Effect cycle of Roller-coasters. 

Then again, it could be those five-inch heels that are just so in style these days.

Grasping blindly, she falls onto the first thing she can reach, which happens to be Sango's shoulder. With a little cry of alarm, Kikyo snaps her hand back as though she's touched poison. Sango flinches at the shrill scream, but manages to stare Kikyo down. Kikyo, meanwhile, is once again, disappearing into the large crowd that always follows her everywhere.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay Kikyo?"

"Did that nerd hurt you?"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Here, let me walk you home."

"No, I want to walk here home!"

"EEK! It's Kikyo!"

"Ohmygawdit'sKikyo!!!"

"Hey, I'm walking her home!"

"Kikyo, sign my backpack!"

"Kikyo!"

"Kikyo!"

The last thing I want to do is be totally digested by the We Luv Kikyo Fanclub, so, by dragging a downcast Sango by the arm, I manage to find a way home by cutting through a few backyards. Sango still looks peeved off at the 'nerd' comment, so she follows silently when she would usually lecture me on the importance of private property. Anyways, I doubt the people who live here would mind much if we tramped a bit around their backyards.

As the drone of the Kikyo Fanclub is quickly masked out by pure distance alone, Sango gives a heavy sigh and flops down in the middle of a farmyard plain. Falling back into the knee-high grain fields, she removes her glasses and stares up into the sky. Taking a spot beside her, we both just lay there for a long time. I wonder how seriously she actually takes all the nerd comments that seem to always be aimed at her. 

Then again, it's not like you can't see them coming.

Sango's pretty enough, slim too, but she's a person of old school, sporting coke bottle glasses and messy braids. She doesn't give much for style either, preferring comfort over it. 

But what about me? I guess I'm just not into keeping up appearances like Kikyo constantly has to. The strange thing is that when we were little, Kikyo and I were best friends. But I guess everything changed once we got older.

_There was a girl I knew,_

_Who always wanted to,_

_Be the one to stand out from the crowd_

"Kagkag?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…that myths were at some point…"

"Spit it out."

"Well, do you think they were ever real?"

"…"

"If you don't, I understand…it's a strange question. Never mind. Don't think too much of it."

"Maybe."

"Huh?"

"Maybe. They could be true. Just not anymore…and Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me Kagkag."

_Always believed that she,_

_Was gonna live her dreams,_

_That what went down was gonna come around_

  
Sango's question made me think; who were the people who first wrote those stories anyways? Were they just stories used to relate morals and scare children into being good…?

Who knew?

_For all the doubters, non-believers, _

_The cynical that once were dreamers,_

_One of these days you'll open up your eyes,_

_And you'll realize_

When a shifting beside me took my backpack, I looked up to see Sango whistling away as she threw my backpack up and down while walking down through the grain. 

I stumble to my feet, almost tripping over a mutant rock in my hurry. "Hey, Sango, give me back my backpack!"

_That girl was a one time, teenage drama queen _

_A hyped-up everyday wannabe,_

But she'll have changed her destiny, Cause she's a somebody 

Ignoring me and my hopeless pleas, she continues whistling as she swings my backpack around and around her head. I give up trying to take my backpack after I come to the conclusion that she's a full few inches taller then me.

_That girl was a wild child dreamer but she found herself,_

_Cause she believed in nothing else,_

_Then you'll look back and you won't believe_

_That girl was me_

I love how the scenes change so quickly around here. In the city of New York, where I used to live, it was just city, city, suburb. No differences anywhere. But here, in sleepy Tennessee, I doubt I'll ever get over the variety of changes. I was born here, and love its quiet farmlands, melodic bird arias in the forests, and the babbling of the creek in our very own jungle backyard. Ever since we moved back from New York, our whole family been crazed with the outdoors, me especially.

_Armed with an attitude,_

_That she knows how to use_

_She's gonna get there any way she can_

We're near my house now, I can tell by the sudden change from farmland to forest. It's like living in the middle of the Amazon, steamy and dark, with trees looming overhead. 

_Now she knows what she wants_

_No one is gonna stop her_

_Nothing's ever gonna hold her down_

It's funny, watching Sango and I battle our way through the leafy jungles of my backyard. Random, but funny. Collapsing on a moss-covered rock, I pant, way too tired to move any further. Taking the 'short cut' behind all the houses seems to have only lengthened our journey home by a good half and hour.

Where did all the pink-blossomed trees go?

_For all the doubters, non-believers, _

_The cynical that once were dreamers,_

_One of these days you'll know that you were wrong,_

_Who would have known?_

Sango just laughs, and site down next to me on the stone. But first, she punches me in the shoulder. 

_That girl was a one-time, teenage drama queen _

_A hyped-up everyday wannabe,_

But she'll have changed her destiny, Cause she's a somebody 

Ouch.

_That girl was a wild child dreamer but she found herself,_

_Cause she believed in nothing else,_

_Then you'll look back and you won't believe_

_That girl was me_

Mock anger shows in my face, and I aim my best slap at her. She just bends back on her seat to avoid the blow. I actually put a bit of force into my attack, and I end up falling with gravity. Landing on her lap, she gives a surprised start, and drops my backpack.

_Life is a work of art,_

_You got to paint it colorful_

_Can make it anything you want,_

_Don't have to stick to any rules_

_You don't need a high IQ,_

_To succeed in what you do_

_You just got to have no doubt_

_Just believe in yourself_

Both of us laughing, I reach behind her to pick it up…

…

…

…and feel nothing.

Smiles frozen on our faces, we both turn around to see that what we thought had been merely a slightly green sitting-rock, is actually the edge of an old well.

_Doubters and believers, once were dreamers_

_One of these days you'll open up your eyes,_

_And you'll realize_

A deep well, by the looks of it. Made from some dusty wood, now molded over with green plants and vines. If you tried peering down from the top and tried to see through all the cobwebs that dot the interior, you might just see a tiny glimmer of light at the other end.

_That girl was a one-time, teenage drama queen _

_A hyped-up everyday wannabe,_

But she'll have changed her destiny, Now she's a somebody 

But that's only if you're squinting. And even if you did, you'd probably think it was something else. A bug, maybe. Or just a drop of dew.

Or in this case, one of my many backpack key chains.

"Ooo…Sango, you're in for it now!"

Without another word to her, I leap over the side of the well.

"Wait!"

Grabbing hold of my arm, Sango strains to keep me from dropping to the bottom of the derelict well to rescue my homework from its depths. "You don't know how deep it is!" she babbles wildly. "It could go on for miles, or it could just be plain dangerous, or…"

I struggle to untangle myself from her grip. Dammit, she's holding on _tight._ Red marks are beginning to show around my arm as she continues to hold on.

"Sango, it's just a dried-up well, how dangerous could it be? Thanks to you, my backpack's down there, and unless you want to get it, I'm going in!"

She seems to think for a bit. "But Kagome," she whines. "There might be snakes!"

Okay, mind made up. Scrambling up from the well using her arm as my climbing rope, I huddle uselessly by her side.

"Oh come on, don't be scared of snakes!"

I cough. "Um, Sango? How about we do this together?"

She immediately begins to look frazzled, her glasses tilting crookedly on her nose. "Wha-what?! I never said…EEK!"

Too late. I've already grabbed her hand and yanked her down the well with me.

"EEK!"

_That girl was a wild child dreamer but she found herself,_

_Cause she believes in nothin' else,_

_And you'll look back and you won't believe,_

_That girl was me_

"Oh be quiet."

What seems like five minutes later, we're still falling.

So maybe it wasn't the greatest idea to jump…

At least, that's what Sango's saying.

I wonder if this well leads to China…?

Well, were going to find out.

But if it is…

…I hope we land in a restaurant.

_That girl was a one-attempt, teenage drama queen _

_A hacked-up everyday wannabe,_

But she'll have changed her destiny, Cause she's a somebody 

Those fortune cookies are damn good.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Reviews:**

**Fanfiction.net-**

Esko Pa- Thanks for your interest in this story! I plan on adding more myth traits later, will definitely need to do some heavy research at the library soon. Continue reading!

Andy- Hehe, I love Rin so much, she's adorable, ja? As for the Japanese names thing, hey, why not? ^u^ ****

**Animespiral.com-**

WolfBite- Haha, thank you! I tried, ^^

Mangalover- Oo, like your username. Lol. I know the really rough plans for this story, but I'm still left in the dark about the ending. So don't worry, I wanna know what happens next too!

Aryante- *giggles insanely alone with Aryante* Oh yes, don't worry, I'm all flushed at that idea too, heehee! *drooldrool*

nefer- I decided to pursue this idea on Mythology after we had our Mythology sector in Language Arts. Very fun, very pretty (my art abilities BLOOMED with mythology hairstyles/clothing). 

Inu_KogomeFan- Hee, thank you!!! 

Kazu chan- Yea! *does a dance of happiness* My story's cool, my story's cool!****

**Mediaminer.org-**

AMANDA_TRINH- Wow, thankees for your apparent interest in this fic! ^^;;; I have pretty good plans for Kagome, sorry, the Aphrodite role has already been filled. Wait, wait! *panicks* No! I swear, it is NOT Kikyo!****


	3. Let's Get Aqquainted!

**Notes: **This is so cool, I've gotten so many reviews in so little time! Okay, okay, so compared to the big-shot authors, it's a meager bunch of reviews. But hey, I love them all! *hands out cyber-cookies to reviewers* Heehee, have fun reading the next installment! I really work on updating fast and all, but I have tons of schoolwork to work on. T_T My grades are so horrible… I don't really have a certain idea where it'll all lead up to yet, I'm still working on it, but I know enough for at least 12 more chapters. Got them outlined in my head. *points to foot* Don't worry about me….I'll be fine…^u^

Now onto questions!

One: Why is Sango so out of character? (OOC)

She's like that for now, but will quickly fall into place soon, after a few chapters. I doubt she's going to make much of an appearance in this chapter though. As for the glasses and the hairstyle, she'll eventually shed those later too, I just added them cause I thought it would give a bit of an insight into the fact that in this story, she's pretty smart. Her personality, to me, always seemed a little rushed over in the anime.

Two: Where's Miroku?

Oh, he's in here alright…not in this chapter, but he's coming…I have to give Sango a good old time to get away first.

**Disclaimer: **Okay, me no own Alice in Wonderland, Inuyasha, and any other random thing that pops up in this stupid story. @_@

**R&R: **This is Bob.

Bob: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMOOOAAANNNNN

Bob is a zombie.

Bob: EEEEAAARRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As you can see, Bob is very happy about the current stream of reviews.

Bob: YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG

If Bob is not happy…

Bob: *stomach growl*

Things get nasty.

Bob: *persistent stomach growl*

He also likes salt on his people.

On! 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Yume no Naka: Of Gods And Youkai**

**By elementalspirit125/ Elementsofmine**

Chapter Three: Let's Get Acquainted!

This story is rated PG-13. Chapter ratings may differ from chapter to chapter. This chapter is rated PG-13

Back when I was younger, watching 'Alice In Wonderland' always made me think: What would it be like to freefall down a hole, without any shred of an idea how your plummet would end?

Sure I wondered, and hoped for answers, but not like this!

Maybe the movie producers didn't feel quite up to the task of making a ten-minute fall. Too much money or something. Or maybe Alice's fall really did consist of but a few mere seconds. 

Whatever it was, the movie doesn't match up with real life at all.

If you consider this real.

First off, there's the time thing. Alice sure had it a lot easier. Second off, Alice went alone; I have Sango here to amuse me. Speaking of Sango…

She's floundering around hopelessly, concerned not where we'll end up, how we'll end up, but instead, how to keep her skirt from flying up and smacking her face.

"Kago-umph!"

As her loose skirt proceeds to ignore all protests and actions taken against it's constant pummeling on its owner's face, I find myself asking the age-old question: Do inanimate objects have minds of their own? 

Obviously this one doesn't like Sango very much.

The amount of wind blowing up at us increases suddenly, forcing me to do a half-twist to avoid falling onto Sango.

Another sudden gust of wind forcibly pushes between both of us from nowhere, causing great alarm for Sango, who's effort on keeping her skirt down seems to have been in complete vain.

Unfortunately, that's not our only problem.

Yes Sango, skirts aren't our only problems.

While Sango had only moments before stayed a few feet from me during the entire falling, she was now, literally, being carried away on the strong wind.

With a scream, Sango realizes her position and grasps blindly about, only to be carried away into the infinite depths of darkness.

Great. I get poetic right when my best friend is in big trouble.

This definitely does not bode well for me…

Mirroring Sango's screams with my own, I give my lungs a nice, healthy workout.

"EEEK!!!! 

IDON'TWANNADIEHEREGIVEMEBACKSANGOYOULOUSYWINDEEK, WHEN'STHISGONNAALLSTOP…I…WANT…OUT!!!?

Funny things happen in times like these. It's during these situations that I really begin wondering about the minds of the unknown. 

I swear, they all have really sick senses of humor.

After finally realizing that no matter how much I scream, nothing's going to bring Sango back…at least, not for now.

But just for good show, I'll kick whoever Fate happens to be.

And so I do. Kick empty air, that is.

"Owowowow!"

Great. Now my ankle's twisted.

I start talking to myself, a habit I've picked up…hmm…just now.

"Let's look at it this way," I say, putting on a brave face. "There. See? You feel better already!

_What about Sango…_

"And this is just a bad dream, falling through a hole that has no end, no biggie!"

_What about Sango…_

"Oh look, the ride's about to end! This might actually be really cool, just like Alice…  
  


_What about Sango…_

" I CAN'T HEAR YOU, BLAH BLAH BLAH!"

_What about Sango???!!!_

"Shut up."

I'm never talking to myself again. I'm too mean.

~*~

Inuyasha growled. Being stuck for the last half hour had caused his skin to prune up. He was starting to resemble an extremely wet raisin. The tiny glimmer of hope at a rescue had been extinguished long ago. Swimming under water to try and untie the bonds that held him was a hopeless task; every time he even got near one of the knots, a sharp electric shock would sting him, reminding him of who had put him there in the first place.

Blasted messenger gods.

Now he had nothing to do…except maybe wait…and wait…and wait…

Mentally, he slapped himself. Who was he, giving up on this already? Jutting out his chin determinedly, he took in a deep breath of air and braced himself for another dive down to take a look at those knots. While still preparing himself, he found himself looking up into the sky, as though the key to his escape was located in the clouds.

Eyes widening, he immediately made to duck his head under the water and shake his mind clear. Looking back up at the skies, he saw what his eyes had refused to take in before.

A person falling through the skies.

Paddling around in the water, he realized that not only was the person a girl, she was also going to land in the hot springs, most likely right on top of him, if he wasn't going to move soon.

Tugging half-heartedly at the thick ropes, he closed his eyes and resigned himself to his fate as a landing dock.

~*~

"Oof!"

All the air stored in my lungs explodes out on impact. Grateful for the bobbing rock I've managed to land on, I sprawl out and cling tightly to it.

No point in falling into what I've just managed to escape.

The light that I had mistaken before as a key chain off my now apparently gone-forever backpack turned out to be my 'light at the end of the tunnel'. After rambling on to myself for around a few minutes more, I had noticed the change of scenery.

Turns out, well holes seem to like just ending on you without any warning.

And so, I was taking free parachuting lessons.

With no airplane to jump from.

And no parachute.

Kinda kills the lesson, eh?

And plummeting around fifty feet down from the sky is no fun ride, either.

But, thanks to this rather odd, cushy rock in the middle of this random lake, I'm saved!

Optimistic, aren't I?

Straddling my legs around the curiously shaped rock, I take stock of my surroundings. A lake, maybe. Or maybe some sort of hot spring, judging by the steam and hot water around my dangling legs.

Shifting on my blessed rock for a better view, I lose my balance and slide off its slippery edges into the springs itself.

Lovely.

The first thing I notice isn't the fact that the water is _hot_. 

And it's definitely not the fact that there is fish in here, nibbling at me like some strange, foreign food.

No, it's the fact that I have two very angry-looking amber eyes staring at me under the water.

Fish do not have amber eyes. 

Those eyes are attached to a naked body, male.

If Sango were here, she would've screamed, cried, or wet herself.

Maybe all three.

But I'm not her. So I don't do that.

Instead, I slap him.

~*~

Somewhere near the spring, but a few miles away in a deep forest, many noises sounded. A bird squawked loudly. A pair of crickets thrummed. And a winged horse crashed through the thicket. Sango screamed. 

A dashing young man grasping the horse's mane in his hands managed to wave a hand feebly at her while he swooped past.

"Sorry mi'lady, Pegasus does no good in forests! Doesn't even listen to his ole master Theseus here at times like these!"

Sango fainted.

A few minutes later, she woke up with a headache and a stubborn unwillingness to believe anything she just saw.

_Horses don't fly, horses don't fly, horses don't fly, and they never will._

"Kagome! Where are you? Kagome!"

Feeling her desperation mount to an unbearable height, she started to sob hopelessly. 

Hopefully, she wouldn't wet herself.

Hearing the sound of breaking sticks in the forest where she had landed after her fall, she immediately felt her body stiffen and prepare itself for a fight if needed. She didn't need any crazy horsemen that owned winged mares telling her that there was danger in this exotic land. "Who's there," she called out warily. "Stop sneaking behind me like a rat; show yourself!"

In actuality, Sango had never been less sure of herself. Replaying her words in her own mind, she winced at the corny movie lines she had used in a weak defense from danger. Crouching down on the scattered leaf ground of the forest, Sango prepared herself for the worst to come, and so, found herself twitching nervously when the young man came.

Sango could already imagine what a sight she made; glasses lost in the fall, hair skewered and coming out of it's bands, clothes dusty and wrinkled, she looked positively awful. Trying to see the man clearly without squinting turned out to be impossible. All she could make out was dark-colored hair and what looked like walking stick.

Confused to see the man's hand suddenly gesture out to her, she took it without thinking. Without even seeing the man's face, she felt surprise emanating off him and felt her own embarrassment rise.

"I-I'm so ss-sorry!" she blathered, desperately trying to yank her hand out of his fearsome grasp. "I can't find my glasses, so I'm completely blind, I'm so sorry!"

A throaty laugh escaped the man that stood opposite her. Something about his voice made Sango suddenly wish feverously for her glasses. 

"Sorry?" The man's tone was amused, pleased even. "Why sorry? I won't accept it from you, it would only mar your beauty to be scraping your knees bowing down in apology. Allow me, for letting you mistake a gesture of peace as an offering of help."

Bowing low, he swept his eyes carefully over her, watching her color slightly. "Not that I wouldn't help a maiden in distress anytime, that is," he added, smiling.

Not that Sango could see. Poor Sango was in the worst situation she could find, completely lost for words and the courtesy of the stranger that she could not even see. Flushing furiously while still trying to keep calm, Sango only managed to end up splotching her face into a strange assortment of white and red patches.

While the young woman flustered about nervously, unsure of what to say next, the man calculated his moves carefully. So many options, not enough time…

So he chose the best one.

Taking his arm and entwining it around her shoulders, he played on her conflicting emotions to take advantage of the situation. "Lost glasses?" he asked, noting her blushing with barely-hidden glee. "Not to worry. We have only to take a little visit to the Pond of Sight and everything will be fine. Why don't I escort you there myself?"

About to go on ahead and fulfill his fantasy right then and there, he looked down at his trusting victim.

Big mistake.

His smile froze immediately as he looked down into the girl's eyes. A soft brown hue smiled unclearly, yet clearly at him. Even without perfect sight, he could tell that she truly trusted him, and depended on him to help her.

He sweatdropped.

Oh god, please forgive him for what he was about to do.

Shaking his head, he forgot his guilty thoughts quickly.

Smiling at her stammered thank-you's, he carefully placed his hands in a comfortable spot on her shoulders. This was going to be fun…

~*~

"WENCH!"

Spitting out water and managing to swallow what felt like a squirming fish, Inuyasha choked and pointed a quavering finger at the sullen-faced girl.

"What the big idea, slamming onto me when you could've landed anywhere you pleased?" Inuyasha sputtered. "What the hell is your deal?"

Eyes flashing menacingly, his amber eyes were usually all it took to send someone off in the opposite direction. 

However, having just recently been dunked forcibly into the springs did not do well for his appearance. Kagome was in no hurry to run from the angry boy. 

His hair was matted, wet and sticking together, leaving the viewer with the impression of a dog after his bath. Even with his eyes flaming up in anger, the water continuously dripping of his face was comical. Combing her fingers through her hair and twisting it to wring out the water, Kagome replied calmly while treading water, "It's not my fault baka. Out of every spring in the world, it certainly wasn't my decision for you to choose this one to go skinny-dipping in." Giving the gaping boy a glare, she went back to drying her hair. "Make up your mind and stop opening and closing you mouth every two seconds. You look worse then the fish you just swallowed."

Shutting his mouth quickly and then realizing that would do for some uncomfortable talking, Inuyasha snapped back at her, "It wasn't my choice to be stuck here!"

Finding no sense out of his retort, Kagome only swam out to the bank of the spring and climbed out trying to wring water out of her shirt. "Besides," she continued, completely indifferent to landing on the boy. "You could still have moved." 

Five seconds later, Kagome was sitting on the ground, panting slightly, having just escaped the brink of death. Glaring at Inuyasha, she picked up the rock (with some difficulty, Inuyasha noticed smugly) he had thrown at her and chucked it back at him, missing by many feet.

Ignoring her pathetic attempts to maim him, Inuyasha only stretched one of his hands up. "See this?" he yelled, pointing at the bonds. "I couldn't fuckin' move if I wanted to!"

Kagome stared for a bit at the bonds holding him down, and then averted her head. "Why should I care?" she responded frostily. "Not my problem."

And with that, she marched off.

Inuyasha huffed, and sank in lower into the water. "Stupid girl," he scoffed.

Then he remembered his entrapment.

"AGH! GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID GIRL!"

Arms snaked around his neck and held on tight, causing him to choke. The girl's voice came from behind him, obviously unaware of the uncomfort being caused. 

"Thought you'd realize you needed me," her voice came out smugly. "I'll get you out of this, whatever the cause was for putting you in here, on one condition."  

Gasping enough air to begin a rejection of the offers, he felt the girl snugly wrap her legs around his body and swallowed what little air he had managed to collect. 

"Deny and I'll leave, your last chance of escape," her voice responded coldly. 

Inuyasha stayed silent.

"My condition is this: We start over fresh from the beginning. And this time, you're going to be nicer."

About to whine his complaints about that being two conditions, he shut up immediately when he saw she was staring at him. Her eyes were bright, large yet closed, hiding all but the starkest thoughts. Emerald eyes revealed but one thing to him now.

_Say no and you're on you own, sucker._

He gulped. "Fine," he whispered.

The girl smiled perkily at him, attitude changing in but seconds. "My name's Kagome!" she squealed. Inuyasha cringed. "WHAT'S YOURS?!"

"Inuyasha," he grumbled. "Pleased to meet you," he spat out.

"A-YIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"

Jumping off his legs and onto his shoulders, she made a grab for his ears. "Kawaii!!" she cried. "Doggie-ears!"

And so, the mark of his half-breed life, the butt of every joke sense he was born, was finally appreciated. A bit harshly, and not without some pain, but finally appreciated.

Inuyasha groaned inwardly. Praying silently to himself, he willed himself to ignore the cooing of the girl sitting on top of his head.

_Kami-sama, I promise never ever to torture Sesshomaru's wife or stick another frog in her bed, just let me get out of here alive!_

~*~

Miroku touched his cheek gingerly. Laying down in a pile of leaves, he grimaced as he felt his skin burn at even the softest wind.

Damn…what had he done again?

Oh yes.

He had tried taking Sango to the Pond of Sight, like he promised. And he did.

She was so pure and honest, and happy to finally regain her sight (if not a bit suspicious at the idea of falling into a pond would actually do so), he couldn't resist.

It was only, a few seconds before administering the age-old sight regaining trick of the gods had his twitching hands finally gotten the better of him.

Sighing contently, he relived his moment of glory.

::twitch twitch::

Even as he smiled goofily, his cheek gave a spasm of pain, reminding him of other things.

Grimacing again, he remembered the look on the girl's face when he did that.

Disbelieving.

Horror.

Anger.

And for him, pain.

But still, he thought, as he grinned like a schoolboy that had managed to skip school, it had been worth it.

My, my, that girl had been quite a catch, hadn't she?

Secretly, he found himself wishing for another peep at her.

Soon, too.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Reviews:**

**Fanfiction.net-**

Esko Pa- Tennessee is a state in the USA, right above where I live, Georgia. Wow, looked you up, Iceland??? Very cool. '91? Same year as meh, hehe, same age. I hope you keep reviewing, thanks so much! Buh-bye until next time! *squeak*****

Sakura- Here! Lolz.

SnowySilver- Lol, I like this! Ebil? Yep, that's me! Lolz! Digimon's cool, I used to daydream all the time about Matt/Yamato. Can't say I've stopped…*drool* Sango's major OOC for now, but will return quickly to the original anime character in a few chapters. I've always thought her personality in Inuyasha was a bit under-done. Not much to say about her except her past, and that's it. Yes, she's slightly dorky-looking now, but she's shedding the glasses soon. You'll see, buh bye! Don't worry about long reviews: They totally make my day! I'M A GREEK GEEK, I'M A GREEK GEEK! GREEK GEEKS RULE!!!!

whooshO_O- Hehe, I love this name, whoosh! Thanks for the compliments, and I'm glad you caught the Ranma ½ humor. Ryoga as the son of a messenger god, oh my! Miroku's been asked about a lot, he's coming up later, don't worry. 

neko-yashaccs- I can assure you, I want to know what happens next too! This is one of those I-just-gotta-write-it-out stories, the ones that are written on impulse. I don't really have a certain idea where it'll all lead up to, but I know enough for at least 12 more chapters. 

inuyashafreak337- Yes, Inu-chan's kawaii ears ARE in here, heehee. Kagome seemed to like them, ne? ^-^ Then again, it's not like many people, fangirls especially, can resist the power of Inuyasha's doggie ears…

**Animespiral.com-**

Aryante- hehehe…yep, they fell inin! Okay, 4…3…2…1.., here…it…is!!!!!!!!!!

Water267- Oh, really? ^-^ Much coolness, my username is elementalspirit125, as always. Lolz. Wats urs?

Mangalover- Thank you thank you thank you! I love the myths, they're just so cool to learn about and research!

WolfBite- Kelpie's are cool, if you want, I could add them into a random chapter. Maybe not for a while though, but I could definitely add them in. Thanks for the info, I have heard about them. 

LeaTasha- Hey, thanks! Much gratitude to you and your sister for reviewing this ficcy! 

Kawaii_lil_Neko- Thanks so much! The humor in this story is different from what I usually write, but oh wells. Seems to do just fine, lolz. Athena? Sure, why not? I promise to add her in, but she might not show up for a while. She's definitely important though. She's going to help out Inuyasha and the gang in a lot of various jams they get into. I'm starting a chapter outline sketch for future references, so I'll be sure to add her in. The cheerleaders were definitely fun to do…lolz.

ying- You'll see Sango's true personality come up soon, don't worry. ^-^ It's just some evil plot created by this mental author for fun. Thanks for reviewing!

Shana- Miroku's coming out, DON'T WORRY! Lolz, people are so worried about not having that little hentai in here, they practically freak when he's not. Then again, without him, the humor in Inuyasha would be reduced by half, no? I love Japanese too, very cool language, tons of things to learn, wakaru! My title is Japanese too, just for you to know, it means 'In A Dream'. ****

**Mediaminer.org-**

DemonAngel90- I know I dooooooooo!!!!!!! EEEKKK!!!!!!!!!! *runs off from attacking fan* Nononono!!! Here is the cccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaapppppppppiiiieee!!!

inu fan- You. Here. Now. New chapter. Now go review.


End file.
